Dreams That Never Fade
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Artie has an unusual dream. I fail at summaries. Don't let it put you off. My first ever Kurt/Artie fic, even though it's only short. And it actually has a title! I suck at titles! There isn't enough Kurt/Artie in the world...


My first ever Kurt/Artie fic! Go me!  
I wrote this today during my lunchbreak. It's only short (would this be considered a drabble? I don't know...), but I'm still so proud :)

Not sure when in the show this is meant to be set. That's not important. It was just a fluffy one-shot in my head. Although I may write a sequel if you guys review enough. Bare that in mind, Humble Readers...

There really isn't enough Kurt/Artie in the world. I don't know why, it's such an adorable pairing (which is understandable as Kurt and Artie are _made of adorable!)._  
Maybe I should start some kind of campaign... *ponders*

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

Oh yeah, and I don't own Glee. Obviously. If I owned Glee, every guy character would be falling over themselves to go out with Kurt.

* * *

**Dreams That Never Fade **

Artie Abrams envied people who could wake up every morning and forget everything that had dreamt about the night before. He could always remember every detail of his dreams, whether he wanted to or not. This was particularly heartbreaking for Artie, as pretty much every dream he had involved him being able to walk.

His most recent dream had alarmed him more than most. He had been in the choir room at a perfectly normal Glee Club rehearsal. Everyone had been learning a new dance routine that was kind of complicated. No one was really getting it and Mr. Schuester was getting a little frustrated, along with everyone else.

Quite suddenly, Artie had stood up out of his wheelchair and performed the dance routine perfectly, to the utter astonishment of everyone in the room. When he finished, all eyes were on him; Mr. Schue, the Glee Clubbers, even the band, who had been tuning up at the time, were staring at him in awe and disbelief. But it was one person's reaction in particular that Artie seemed to focus on.

His gaze immediately fell on the wide blueish-green eyes of none other than Kurt Hummel. Their surroundings faded as their eyes locked, until suddenly the choir room was empty except for the two boys. Both of them smiled as they walked closer to each other. Artie had never noticed before what a beautiful smile Kurt had. Soon they were only a few inches from each other. They were almost the same height, but Kurt was a little bit taller. Artie placed his hands on the other boy's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching. It was as if time had stood still for them, like there were the only two people in the world, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Kurt stroked Artie's cheek with his soft, slender fingers, before both boys leaned in at the same time for a mind-blowing, heart-stopping, name-forgetting kiss...

And that was around the time that Artie woke up with a start. The dream had felt so real that there was no way he would forget about it in a hurry. It had all been so vivid. He could still feel soft hands stroking his face, lips pressing gently against his own... he could even remember the feeling of being able to walk; to stand face-to-face with Kurt, and the way his knees felt weak when he saw the other boy smile.

Wait, hang on a minute. Why was _that_ what he was dwelling on? He had just dreamt about kissing _Kurt Hummel!_ He should be totally freaking out about _that!_ Why wasn't he freaking out about that? And, more importantly, why did he wish that his dream would really happen? Artie was baffled.

Wow, Glee Club was going to be really awkward tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first bash at Kurt/Artie, Humble Readers!  
This is the first time I've ever written from Artie's POV, so I hope I did the adorkable guy justice :)  
If I do write a sequel to this, hopefully it will be longer than this.

Reviews will be recieved with genuine love and cheesy grins :D

If you're not doing so already, stalk me on Twitter! **/paradox_**

xxx


End file.
